rmpstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Actor/Actress
An Actor '''is a common term used to refer to a person that portrays a character in a film. An '''Actress follows this same concept, only, usually, the said person is female. Roles Actors and Actresses have an important role in film making, unique to each individual. In Roblox Film making, some people will portray male or female characters regardless of gender. This keeps everything organized. Understanding the importance of roles As we dive deeper into the art of film making, we can take a look at the roles of actors and actresses alike. You have the basic roles. There's the protagonist and the antagonist, or in other words the "Good guy" and the "Bad guy". Or another thing people are familiar with, "Main Character" and "Extras". In Professional film making, there is a set of five terms used to classify the roles of films. They are: * Lead * Principal * Supporting * Featured * Background Lead The the lead(s) is (are) the character(s) the story follows most closely. They are usually referred to as the "Main character" or "Protagonist". However, there can be more than one main character or protagonist at a time, which is why professional film makers prefer to use the term "Lead", which suggests that there may be more than one actor playing a (or one of) the main characters in a film. Principal A Principal role is a role that is important, but isn't followed as closely as a lead role.This can be a group of people, or even just one person, for that matter. Supporting Supporting roles are still important, but the plot doesn't hinge on them as much as the lead or principal roles. In other words, they are more "dependent". They assist and add to the plot, but aren't completely necessary, and can be taken out of the film without completely ruining the plot. Feature Also known as an "Extra", a feature may have some impact on a Lead or Principal role, but they only appear in a couple of scenes. The Purpose of extras is to advance the plot or have some other kind of impact. Background Also known as an "Extra", the role is less significant than a feature, and usually receive little to very little screen time. They usually have no effect on the plot, and are simply there to create an atmosphere at the current moment. Qualifications of an actor To become an actor, one must have a specific set of skills required to be deemed fit for the job, otherwise there could be complications. * Captivation * True Commitment * Confidence * Insight * Intelligence * Physicality * Professionalism * Talent * Will to Prepare to Work * Sense of Vanity Overview Captivation A great actor is so convincing in a role that he can hold an audience captive and make them feel as if there is nothing but the story at hand. True Commitment A great actor is committed to becoming the best actor he can be, as well as to working hard and preserving through rejection to find the best roles. Confidence A great actor is confident in his work and portrays that confidence both during a performance as well as in public to help create a rapport with the public. Insight A great actor has keen insight into human behavior and can effectively convey the emotion that influences one's actions. Intelligence A great actor uses intelligence to research roles and impart that knowledge into their acting to develop more convincing attributes of the character. Great actors generally also have excellent reading and interpretation skills. Physicality A great actor has skill in physical movement and is able to portray the movements of a variety of characters. Many actors also perform stunt work and complicated physical work. Professionalism A great actor works with a wide variety of people and is highly professional in all situations. A great actor shows tremendous respect to the craft, script, writers, directors, and all other key personnel involved in a production. Talent A great actor has a natural talent for performing and entertaining. Will to Prepare to Work A great actor has a perfected technique for his acting and is able to successfully bring believable characters to life. Sense of Vanity A great actor has at least some degree of vanity that drives them to continue to improve and excel at the craft. And Also, Good actors are always active and ready for the next filming. Paycheck Robloxian Actors and Actresses get paid up from 200 robux to 1,000 robux a year, give or take 200, depending on how many films they act it, behavior, rep, and quality. If you want to know how to make a great actor, go here. If you want to know how to become an actor, go here. If you have any questions or complaints, go here. Category:Roles